Q&A
by faz94
Summary: Dibalik kegagalannya dalam ujian, Aomine menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari nilai ujian. Yaitu cinta dan Kuroko Tetsuya./Alternate Universe/DrabbleFluffy/Student!Aomine Teacher!Kuroko/RnR onegaishimasu, minna-san n( )n


**Untuk** **Shianna Sivan** **makasih udah review say~ semoga asupan AoKuro-mu terpenuhi. Karna saya bawa lagi AoKuro-nya. Semoga gak bosen, ya. ^^**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya cuman punya cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Q &A **

**.**

 **AoKuro**

 **.**

 **Student!Aomine Teacher!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **Fluffy maybe?**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **OOC and plotless**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Q &A **

**=0=0=0=0=0=**

Waktu tinggal lima menit.

Aomine melirik gusar. Tepat di depan kelas -tepatnya di meja guru, guru fisikanya tengah menatap gerak-geriknya. Bukan kemauannya begini, tapi dengan waktu yang tinggal sangat sedikit, ia merasa terpojok. Gurunya memang sering mengadakan ujian mendadak dan Aomine sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi saat ini waktu yang tak tepat. Salahkan Kise Ryouta yang kemarin mengajaknya berkaroke ria sampai tengah malam untuk melampiaskan perasaannya karena baru putus dengan kekasihnya. Membuat Aomine lupa belajar dan langsung tepar sepulang karoke. Aomine mengutuk Kise dan mantan kekasihnya -yang ia tak tahu siapa- karena sudah membuatnya berada pada situasi genting seperti ini.

Sepuluh soal ujian di depannya hanya bisa ia jawab lima, selebihnya tak bisa ia jawab karna otaknya _blank_ seketika. Aomine melirik diam-diam ke sebelah kirinya saat Midorima cekatan menulis jawaban di soal ujiannya.

 _'Lebih baik ku contek saja jawaban si maniak Oha-Asa ini.'_ Batinnya.

Merasa kurang jelas melihat -karna Midorima menutup sebagian kertasnya dengan lengan, Aomine sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Dilarang melirik dan mencontek jawaban teman sebelahnya." Sang guru bersuara tegas yang membuat Aomine menatapnya.

Melihat tatapan tajam sang guru, Aomine mendengus pelan dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Meninggalkan Midorima yang menggerutu karna jawabannya hampir berhasil dicontek olehnya.

Aomine mencoba konsentrasi pada soal ujiannya, namun pikirannya tak sejalan dengan kehendaknya. Diliriknya lagi guru fisikanya yang sedang menatapnya _intens_.

Merasa tak punya harapan, Aomine pasrah. Tanpa menulis jawaban dari lima soal yang belum diselesaikannya, Aomine membalik kertasnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menuliskan sederet kalimat disana.

"Waktu telah habis, silahkan kumpulkan soal kalian." perintah sang guru.

Para murid pun berkumpul menyerahkan soal dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari yakin, ragu-ragu, sampai _hopeless_.

Aomine mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya paling akhir. Matanya menatap gurunya yang masih melihatnya _intens_ , namun sempat terukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kali ini Aomine tak mendengus dan ia hanya terdiam, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya memijit pangkal hidungnya setelah selesai memberi nilai murid-muridnya pada ujian mendadak kali ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, Kuroko berpendapat dengan seringnya ujian harian mendadak diadakan diharap mampu meningkatkan pemahaman murid pada suatu mata pelajaran.

Ia tersentak saat diingatnya soal ujian milik _'murid itu'_ belum ia koreksi. Tangannya memilah tumpukan kertas di depannya dan menemukan kertas itu. Ditelusurinya setiap jawaban yang tertulis dan mengoreksinya.

"Dasar, anak itu. Kenapa hanya mampu menjawab lima soal, sih?" gerutunya.

Kuroko menyilang dua jawaban yang salah dan menuliskan jawaban yang benar sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa tadi malam dia tak sempat belajar?"

Kuroko menuliskan angka tiga puluh berukuran besar dengan tinta merah di kolom nilai. Ia menghela napas, sifat muridnya satu ini memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu tak berpikir panjang.

Dilihatnya lagi kertas yang sudah ia beri nilai. Menatap tulisan tangan berantakan khas anak sekolahan. Membuat senyum tipisnya terkembang kala diingatnya pribadi muridnya itu tak kalah urakan dengan tulisannya sendiri.

Kuroko membalik kertasnya dan mendapati sederet tulisan disana. Ia tertegun saat membacanya.

 _ **"I LOVE YOU, KUROKO TETSUYA."**_

 _ **"DO YOU LOVE ME?"**_

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Anak ini.."

Getaran terasa di saku celananya. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya, melihat tulisan _My Beloved Daiki_ terpampang di layarnya. Tak menunggu lama, ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Masih di sekolah?" tanya suara di telepon.

"Ya. Kau sudah pulang? Tidak berkeliaran kemana-mana, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, _sweet_." jawab suara itu.

"Kau tidak belajar semalam? Nilaimu anjlok."

Suara itu mengerang, "Sudah ku duga, seharusnya tadi pagi ku tendang saja Kise! Menyebalkan."

Kuroko terkekeh, "Sudahlah, besok ambil soal ujianmu, akan ku titipkan pada ketua kelas."

"Baiklah." suara itu terdiam sebentar. "Tetsu.."

Kuroko mendengung, "Ng?"

"Sabtu besok kita jadi kencan, kan?"

"Bicara apa kau?" Kuroko mendengus kecil. "Tentu saja jadi! Kau mau aku nonton sendirian?"

"Huh, syukurlah. Oke, sabtu jam dua siang di taman kota. _Deal?_ "

Kuroko mengangguk walau tahu orang diteleponnya tak bisa melihat. " _Deal._ "

" _See u tomorrow, sweet.._ "

" _See u Daiki-kun.._ "

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kuroko menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. _Memang susah punya pacar urakan,_ pikirnya.

Kuroko meraih kertas ujian Aomine Daiki. Ia melihat sederet kalimat _'I Love You'_ yang ditulis Aomine. Dadanya terasa hangat dan senyumnya bertambah lebar. Mengambil pena, Kuroko menulis sesuatu di bawahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine merengut melihat nilai tiga puluh berukuran besar di kolom nilai kertasnya. Tak dipedulikannya tawa dan ejekan Midorima akan nilainya yang anjlok. Tidak, dia tidak marah atau pun benci. Aomine hanya sebal. Seharusnya guru fisikanya itu tidak perlu menulis nilainya besar-besar, apalagi dengan tinta merah. Sungguh, Aomine tidak suka itu. Ingin rasanya ia meremas-remas kertas ujiannya bulat-bulat dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah terdekat.

Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat membalik kertas ujiannya dan mendapati kalimat bertinta merah di bawah kalimat yang ditulisnya kemarin.

 _ **I DO LOVE YOU, AOMINE DAIKI.**_

Aomine tersenyum lebar, setidaknya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dibalik kerugiannya.

Ujian khusus, Q&A yang hanya untuknya.

Aomine bertekad sepulang sekolah nanti, ia akan membeli bingkai foto dan memajang kertas ujiannya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/n:**

 **Faz balik lagi bikin AoKuro baru. Entahlah ini bagus atau nggak. Yang penting faz menambah asupan AoKuro shipper di luar sana. Untuk faz sendiri juga, karna faz AoKuro shipper. #menghiburdiri**

 **Apa ini masih busa disebut drabble? Faz ngerasa ini agak kepanjangan buat disebut drabble. *sigh***

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Mungkin emangnya udah jodoh kali. *timpuked***

 **Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan review. Kasih saran dong, apa gaya penulisan faz masih kurang dalam segala aspek? ^^**

 **Seperti biasa big thanks for Readers, Reviewer, Visitor, Viewer, Follow, Favorite, Alert, Guest, and Silent Readers.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme some feedback? ;)**


End file.
